


In Pieces

by Madame_Beret



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monologue, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Beret/pseuds/Madame_Beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his father missing, Stiles seeks out comfort and reassurance from the only other parent he's ever had.<br/>But then someone rather more living is there to look out for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> After this week's episode, particularly what Stiles called out to his dad as he left the hospital, I've been having Mama Stilinski feels.
> 
> Written very quickly and unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own

The flowers were brown, the petals curling. It was a sign of just how long it had been since Stiles had had the time to come by and replace the lilies, her favourites. She'd always said their incredible smell reminded her of summer air. Stiles had a small vial of lily of the valley perfume that he took out when it became too hard to remember everything about her.

He cleared the flowers away and placed the single white lily he'd brought with him at the foot of the headstone. He traced his fingers over her name, carved into the stone. Marysia Stilinkski. He let the tears fall. There was no-one there to see him and he was pretty sure he was allowed to cry when he was on the brink of becoming an orphan; his father hidden away somewhere with that woman thing.

 "If he'd just listened to me mom, if he'd just listened to me about all the freaky supernatural shit going on in this town then maybe he wouldn't have go in all guns blazing. If," he choked on a sob, "if you'd been here you would have made him listen. He's too much like me, stubborn and only you could get through to us Stilinksi men." A hollow laugh bubbled through his tears. "Mummy." He curled up against the hard gravestone; trying to take some comfort from knowing his mum was close. "Mummy I need you. Dad's gone and no-one seems to want to help me find him. But I don't know where to even begin. I don’t know why I haven’t had a panic attack yet, I keep waiting for it to happen but I guess I’m just too scared shitless for my body to bother with something as small as a panic attack. I’m good at research, that’s kind of my thing now, but I don’t have any of the right tools to research this. I don’t think you can just type ‘secret druid hide outs in Beacon Hills’ into Google and expect anything useful to come up.”

At some point it had started to rain, the drops mixing with the salty tears on Stiles’ cheeks but he hardly noticed. He curled into a ball over the grass, his head tucked into his arms but still looking up at his mother’s grave stone.

 “It’s all falling apart and I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

In his car Derek struggled to hear Stile’s words over the sound of the rain hitting the windscreen, but it didn’t seem appropriate to listen in if he could help it. Whatever he was saying to his mum he had intended to be private. Derek knew what it was like to loose your entire family and Stiles was on the brink of just that. So was he, with Cora tucked into a hospital bed and yet he was here looking out for Stiles, not he baby sister. He wondered what that said about him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake his constant thoughts of the mole covered teenager. At first he had thought it was a brotherly feeling, akin to the way pack bonds felt, especially considering all the lengths he was going to to help Derek protect his pack from whatever was out there. But with his actual sibling now back in the picture it was becoming clearer to Derek that the way he felt towards Stiles was different. Sometimes he wanted to punch him in the face (not too dissimilar to brothers) and moments later he wanted to hold him tight and never let him out to face the dangers that seemed to be attracted to Beacon Hills like a real beacon. Stiles’ presence tended to calm Derek too. The fact he’d defended Jennifer before looking out for Stiles’ made him recoil. How could he have allowed himself to be blinded by lust? Again.

 

Something changed. He titled his head and shifted to his beta form to hear better. Stiles had stopped talking and his breathing had evened out. He was asleep. Derek threw his leather jacket onto the backseat and stepped out of the car. The last thing he wanted was for Stiles to catch hypothermia, what would the sheriff say. Because they _would_ find him, Derek was determined. Countless times Stiles had put his life on the line and gone above and beyond to protect his pack, so now it was Derek’s turn to rescue Stiles’ pack.

 

He jogged across the wet grass. Stiles had his arms wrapped around the granite headstone, using it as an uncomfortable pillow. Derek pried them off and lifted the skinny teenager into his arms before carrying him bridal style to his car. As he laid him out on the backseat, under his jacket, he started to stir.

“Mom?”

“Shh, you’re fine. Just sleep.”

Stiles mumbled some sort of agreement and pulled the leather jacket closer around his body.

Derek climbed back behind the wheel of the car and blasted the heating. He leaned back to brush the wet hair sticking to Stiles’ forehead out of the way.

“We’ll find him. We’ll get your pack back.”

He placed a soft kiss to Stiles’ temple, he snuffled in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

 

The car purred to life and Derek pulled out of the car park, the gravel crunching under the wheels. Stiles was the researcher of the group, but he knew where Jennifer lived and that seemed as a good a place as any to start.


End file.
